Forbidden
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: Yusei is on his last year of High School and has a dream he wants too for fill, he will need the help of the person he loves to get him there. ((Note* I want too say that, I think this...was written...choppy, I think that if I had more time too work on it, it would have been better. But! I'm submitting it the way it is now, so enjoy! - Lilzuki Kisamaru ))


Forbidden

It was a hot summer morning, and Yusei was waking up for school. This was his last year, and he wanted too make the most of it. Most teenagers care about getting the girls, and being the best. Yusei didn't care about any of that, he only cared about passing school, and a goal he wants too for fill. Yusei never liked anyone before until now. This all started in the beginning of the school year, when Yusei was introduced too his new teacher. To Yusei it was love at first sight. Yusei loved his teacher very much, he always wanted him too know how he felt but he didn't have the guts too tell him. Yusei knew it was now or never that he'll be able too tell his teacher how he felt.

"This is it! I cant hold back now!" Said Yusei giving out a loud sigh. Yusei knew it was forbidden for him too love his teacher, but he didn't care. Yusei left his house thinking too himself arriving at his school not too long after. It was still very early in the morning so Yusei wondered around the school aimlessly, not caring for what was happening around him. Yusei finally decided too head to his class and take a quick nap before anyone else showed. Yusei sighed a bit and walked too his class room and noticed a small item on his desk. He walked over and picked it up, it was a note. Yusei began too read it aloud.

"_I know your secret, I know your plans, I've been watching you closely, you cant hide it. Meet me after school here in the class room once everyone has left."_Yusei said, then dropped the note, "H-How can this be? I never reacted too anything when he was near me." Yusei placed all of his stuff in his desk and ran out of the classroom. Yusei was thinking too himself the whole time, not paying attention too his surroundings. Yusei saw his teacher and blushed a bit, and walked up too him. "Good morning Atlas-Sensei." Greeted Yusei then he bowed. Jack looked at Yusei and smiled a bit, "Good morning Yusei, are you alright? You seem..a bit uneasy today." Jack said looking at Yusei very curiously. Yusei looked around not wanting too make it awkward since he liked Jack, "Oh umm I'm fine Atlas-Sensei, I'm just a bit tired today." Yusei said looking down a bit. Jack placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder, then walked away. Yusei slumped too the floor and smiled, blushing. He looked at his watch and then got up and went back too his classroom. Yusei sat down at his desk thinking too himself. Who could know his secret he wondered, he never told anyone. Yusei sighed and lied his head on the table and went too sleep. A few hours pasted and Yusei woke up too the sounds of Jack pestering him too wake up.

"Mr. Fudo this is not your bedroom, please do not sleep in here." stated Jack, then walked away and continued the lesson. Yusei sighed and turned too look out the window. Maybe one of the students did know his secret..I mean he made it obvious at times. Hearing the bell, Yusei froze.

"Its the end of the day already?!" Yusei thought. "Impossible, I couldn't have been sleeping for that long." Yusei looked at the clock and couldn't believe his eyes, it was time too leave already. Yusei packed his stuff and left the classroom, and stood in the hall and waiting for everyone too leave. Once he saw Jack leave the class, he walked back in and sat on Jack's desk. He waited an hour before Yusei heard the door starting too open. Yusei got off Jacks desk and stood there nervously. Too his surprise it was Jack who walked in. Yusei's eyes grew wide and he blushed a bit.

"A-Atlas-Sensei what are you doing here?" Yusei asked looking at Jack. Jack smirked and walked over too Yusei and held his face.  
"You know why I'm here..Yusei." Said Jack then licked the side of Yusei's face. Yusei blushed uncontrollably. He looked at Jack, having his hand on his cheek. Jack then pushed Yusei against his desk and started too kiss his neck, slowly removing his pants, to reveal the throbbing organ. Yusei felt hopeless against Jack, but strangely..he was enjoying it. The raven never knew it would end up this way..Jack..the one who knew his secret..but for how long he wondered. As Jack kept teasing Yusei, he wondered how did he figure out. Yusei could his erection grow larger with each tease. The raven moaned wanting more and more. Jack then removed Yusei's pants and began too take off his. Yusei saw what was going on and helped Jack.

"Yusei..I know this is what you've wanted..for so long I could see it..you naughty boy.." Jack whispered in the ravens ear, slowly and lustfully. Yusei moaned oh so softly in Jacks ear wanting too hear more. Jack gently grabbed hold of Yusei's erection and starting stroking it slowly. Yusei moaned louder, wrapping his legs around Jack.

"J-Jack..mmmh..m-more!" Demanded Yusei, breathing into Jack's ear. Jack smirked and stroked the young teen harder and faster. Yusei moaned loudly, breathing into Jacks ear. Jack could feel his own erection coming on, but wanted too wait till the teen begged for it. He stroked Yusei harder and faster each time, hearing the teen moan louder and louder.

"J-Jack! Mmmhh! A-Ah! M-More g-give me more!" Yusei yelled moaning extremely loud. Jack smirked and whispered in the ravens ear.

"And what does the lustful raven want now?" whispered Jack, lustfully in Yusei's ear. Yusei looked at Jack for a moment breathing heavily, then moved over and whispered in his ear.

"Your cock..Jack..give it too me..I want too feel you deep inside me.." whispered Yusei, pulling Jack closer too him. Jack smiled at Yusei, then removed his pants and pulled the teen closer too him, thrusting him deep and hard. Yusei moaned loudly, feeling Jack inside of him. Jack then turned Yusei's body pinning him down too his desk, thrusting him hard and good, grunting with each thrust holding back moans of pleasure. Jack grabbed Yusei's cock and began too stroke it hard and fast wanting the teen too cum. Yusei moaned uncontrollably, feeling all this pleasure was heaven for Yusei, knowing the man he loved was doing all of this too him. Jack then leaned down while thrusting and stroking Yusei too whisper in his ear.

"Has the raven had enough yet? Or does he want more?" Jack whispered into Yusei's ear breathing heavily. Yusei turned his head too look at Jack and kissed him using his tongue. Yusei kept kissing Jack moving his tongue around his; exploring the hot cavern that was Jack's mouth. Jack kissing Yusei back the same way, loving the taste of the teen. Yusei moaned while kissing Jack, feeling Jack's finger move around the tip of his cock, plus feeling him deep inside him. Yusei was coming too his breaking point and so was Jack. Both Yusei and Jack backed away from the kiss and looked at each other lustfully, holding back there cum.

"J-Jack I'm going too cum!" Yusei claimed. Jack smiled and whispered in the ravens ear. "I'm going too cum too..I'm going too fill you with my hot semen Yusei.." Jack said thrusting harder and harder, stroking the teen more. Yusei moaned loudly, then cummed, it was a huge sensation for the teen, and was loving every moment of it. Jack came right after he felt the teens cum all over his hand, he cummed inside Yusei and then pulled out, watching the cum flow out. Yusei slipped off the desk onto the floor breathing heavily, then looked at Jack, still standing.

"Clean it..Yusei." Demanded Jack, looking at Yusei. Yusei knew what he was talking about and slowly placed Jack's cock in his mouth and started too lick off the cum. It was a thick, white liquid, and was quite bitter, but had a sweet taste too it. After cleaning it Yusei looked up too see Jack. The teen smiled on the inside, loving every ounce of Jack's body. Jack held out his hand too help Yusei up from the ground. Yusei stood up and kissed Jack deeply on the lips. Jack smirked at little and kissed back, sticking his tongue in the teens mouth, exploring. Yusei moaned softly, feeling Jack's tongue around his, then pulled back.

"Jack..how did you know? My secret that is.." Asked Yusei looking at Jack. Jack smiled and sat on a students desk and gestured Yusei too come closer. Yusei walked over and Jack grabbed him placing him on his lap.

"Yusei..I only knew because the way you acted around me..I could always see that blush you always tried too hide.." Explained Jack looking at Yusei. Yusei laughed a bit and smiled at Jack.

"Was it really that noticeable?" Asked Yusei, looking curiously into Jack's eyes. Jack laughed and looked at Yusei and nodded. Yusei smiled at Jack for a minute and began too frown a bit.

"Yusei..whats wrong?" Asked Jack, looking a bit concerned. Yusei looked at Jack for a moment then looked down. "T-This..this is forbidden..and you know it is Jack!" Yelled Yusei shooting up like a bullet too look at Jack. Jack sighed and looked at Yusei, knowing sooner or later he was going too say that.

"Yusei, I know its forbidden thats why I choose too do this..I love you Yusei and you love me back, there for I see nothing wrong with this.." Jack explained looking into Yusei's eyes lovingly. Yusei smiled and hugged Jack, holding him close, feeling his warm body on his. Jack smirked and whispered in Yusei's ear sweetly.

"Now..does the raven want more?"


End file.
